Dilema
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Estaba contra la espada y la pared, pero él era un genio y resolvería ese dilema como lo que era./ Este fic participa en el reto Universos Alternos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje principale:**_ Neji Hyuga.

 _ **Pareja principal:**_ NejiSaku

 _ **Género**_ : Romance – Drama

 **Notas del Autor:** _Este fic participa en el reto Universos Alternos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Segunda nota de autor** : Este fic es de los más raros, ya que, teniendo en mente una idea lo cambié totalmente, cuando terminé de escribir dije: ¿Cómo demonios escribí esto? ¿Por qué p*** no seguí mi idea original? Y pues, esto salió. Espero les guste, plis que los tomatazos no sean taaaan feos hahaha. Gracias por leer :D

 **Con dedicatoria para** : Gemali y Chris, quienes después de que yo me matara las neuronas buscando un nombre ellos me ayudaron.

* * *

 **Dilema**

* * *

¨Las circunstancias son el dilema ante el cual tenemos que decidirnos. Pero el que decide es nuestro carácter.¨ José Ortega y Gasset

* * *

~O~

Estaba atado a ese mundo. Odiaba tener que ser un siervo a merced de su señor, solo porque su padre había nacido pocos minutos después, eso había definido quién era el nuevo jefe de familia. Ahora, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Él siempre había sido elogiado por ser un genio, por tener un intelecto superior a todos, inclusive superior al de su prima, que ella pertenecía a la familia principal. Pero también era criticado por sus ¨ideas raras y modernistas¨, una de ellas era justamente la que lo tenía en jaque, era aquella horrible regla de casarse entre primos para preservar la pureza de la sangre, ya estaban en el siglo XXI y aun así no quitaban esa horrible tradición.

La simple idea de tomar a una de sus dos primas como esposa le daba asco, no podía ni imaginarse con alguna de ellas en una situación sexual, ni siquiera llegaba a concebir la idea de un hijo.

Por Dios que eso era una abominación. Eso era incesto. Y el incesto era pecado.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba atado como esclavo al mandato de su amo.

Neji estaba frustrado, no sabía cómo deshacer el compromiso. Su furia y estrés le provocaba dolores de abdomen. Hasta que en un ataque de dolor perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó se encontró en un cuarto de hospital, lo primero que vio fue a una joven demasiado cerca de su cara y frunció el ceño.

-Buenos días señor Hyuga.- Le dijo ella, se separó y observó las maquinas.- Ha tenido una operación de urgencia, se le ha extirpado el apéndice.- Le informó.

Neji la observó hacer su trabajo, la chica se veía claramente cansada, detalló en sus ojeras ( _una o dos noches sin dormir_ ), su bata estaba impecable ( _una de dos, o era muy buena en lo que hacía o de plano no hacía nada_ ), su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y era de un extraño color rosa, ese color era demasiado extravagante, cosa que no se le hacía nada profesional.

-Es natural.- Le dijo la chica, pues ya había visto esa mirada de desaprobación.- Si por mi fuera, tendría el cabello de tu mismo color.- Señaló el largo cabello del chico.- Pero tengo un desorden genético, déficit de melanina y es lo que produce el color rosa de mi cabello y el verde de mis ojos.- Le explicó con una sonrisa.

El Hyuga por primera vez se sintió avergonzado, pero no lo demostró, porque había juzgado a la joven y sus conjeturas, que siempre eran acertadas, estaban erróneas.

-Mis familiares.- Dijo después de un largo rato en silencio.

-Se encuentran en la sala de espera, esta operación es rotatoria, lo que significa que pronto te podrás ir a casa.

-G…- Iba a agradecerle las atenciones prestadas pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Sakura, ya te tardaste mucho con este paciente.- La regañó una rubia de senos grandes.- Y te necesito para que me asistas en una cirugía.- Y perecía que era su jefa.

-Claro, Dra. Tsunade, en un momento voy.- Le respondió.- Termino de darle las indicaciones, dejo esto con las enfermeras, firmo su alta y ya voy con usted.

Sakura le dio las indicaciones a Neji y se despidió de él, no sin antes recordarle que si sentía molestia alguna podía venir a que ella lo revisara. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Tsunade enojadísima porque se estaba tardando.

-Mocosa insolente, que no estás viendo que te quiero para una cirugía…- Le intentó sermonear.

-Tsk. Tsunade ¿Por qué te estas robando a mi residente?- Intervino un hombre pálido de cabello negro.

-Ella debería ser MI residente de Cardiología, Orohimaru. Tú la robaste primero.- Le dijo enfadada.

-Pero ahora es mi residente de Neurología. Si quieres ve y quéjate con el Dr. Saratobi.- Sugirió calmado.- Haruno, hay cirugía de un tumor mariposa en 2 horas, te espero lista en el quirófano.

Sakura suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrada a las constantes peleas de esos dos. Era cierto que al principio quería cardio, pero después de rotar por el área de neurología y de que el Dr. Orochimaru la sedujera para que se quedara con él… pues no pudo resistirse.

Había tomado esa cirugía de apéndice con el Dr. Kabuto para evitar estar presente en la pelea de esos dos, cosa que no logró.

Caminó a la sala de espera y buscó a los familiares, se encontró con un par de chicas y un señor de edad adulta más pronunciada.

-Familiares de… Hyuga, Neji.- Pronunció en voz alta, aunque ella ya sabía quiénes eran, ya que poseían los mismos ojos que él.

-Somos nosotros.- Dijo el hombre, muy imponente.

-¿Cómo está Neji?- Preguntó la más joven, muy ansiosa.

-Todo está bien, ya se le dio de alta, pueden pasar a su habitación a ayudarle con sus cosas, ya se le dio el medicamento y las indicaciones.- Les dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias.- Dijo el hombre, tomó el número del cuarto de su sobrino y caminó impaciente, le siguió el paso la más joven.

-Muchas gracias.- Le dijo sincera la otra joven, ella le proporcionó una sonrisa y se fue.

Era una familia muy extraña.

~O~

Pasados unos días, Neji decidió ir al hospital por su propio pie. Quería verla, sentía una extraña curiosidad por esa peli-rosa. Con la excusa de que le revisara la cicatriz.

Entró con paso decidido y pregunto por ella. Lo llevaron al consultorio y esperó.

-Buenos días, señor Hyuga.- Lo saludó ella al entrar.

-Buenos días.- Respondió serio.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- Le preguntó cordial.

-Bien, solo quiero que revise mi herida. Quiero estar seguro de que ya está cerrada.

-Bien. Quítese la camisa.- Le ordenó, lo hizo que se acostara y se colocó guantes. Palpó en varias ocasiones. Le sonrió.- Todo está bien, la cicatrización se está dando sin complicaciones y no hay señales de infección.

-Gracias.- Soltó por fin, él quería agradecerle desde ese día que despertó.- Permítame invitarle un café.- Le ofreció.

-Lo aceptaré solo porque ya es mi hora de almuerzo.- Le dijo contenta, no era la primera vez que un paciente, agradecido por su atención, la invitaba a desayunar o le traía algún pequeño obsequio.

Al platicar con ella, se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón ( _como siempre_ ), que el casarse con su prima era una abominación. Le pidió su opinión profesional hacer de un caso que él había ¨ _leído_ ¨ sobre eso. Ella le explicó sobre las contrariedades que provoca el incesto y los posibles efectos genéticos que se podrían ver en las siguientes generaciones.

Ir a almorzar con Sakura se hizo costumbre, le gustaba escucharla hablar sobre medicina, ella era inteligente en un área diferente a la de él y eso le llamaba la atención.

Los días fueron pasando y la relación de ellos creció, pero él aún no se podía quitar el compromiso de encima, no quería desposar a Hanabi, era su primita, su casi hermana.

~O~

El día en que se pronunciaría su matrimonio con Hanabi se negó a ir. Se encerró en su departamento y no permitió la entrada de nadie.

Debía de haber una forma de que él se pudiera librar de eso y después de mucho pensarlo obtuvo una solución.

Juntó a todos los activistas, a su tío y a sus primas, como si fuera una junta normal de la empresa.

Estaba nervioso, pero no había vuelta. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Los he reunido hoy…- Comenzó.- Para declarar que me deslindo de cualquier trato que tengo con esta empresa.

-Me niego.- Objetó su tío.- Estas obligado a ser parte de esto.

-Es que acaso… ¿No me amas?- Le preguntó Hanabi dolida, ella lo quería, siempre había admirado a su primo y cuando le dijeron que se casaría con él fue como si un sueño se materializara.

-Ya les he dicho, que no me pueden obligar a nada.- Dijo firme en su decisión.- He leído todos los archivos de la empresa y ahí encontré na clausula, esta dice que si un miembro de la familia secundaria se quiere salir de la empresa, también se le quitarían cualquier privilegio y ya no sería reconocido como miembro de la familia Hyuga.

-Hm.- Sonrió Hiashi.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres eso? ¿Solo por una residente de medicina?- Le preguntó con malicia, sabía que Neji era ambicioso y dejar de ser un Hyuga nunca estaría en sus planes si quería sobresalir en ese medio.

-Si.- Él sabía que su tío había contratado a alguien para seguirlo, sabía de lo suyo con Sakura y sabía que usaría eso para retenerlo.- Yo no necesito ser un Hyuga para sobresalir.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?- Preguntó uno de los accionistas.

-Si.- Dijo sin retroceder a su palabra.

-Bien, se te quitarán todas las posesiones que tienes donde aparezca el apellido Hyuga.- Sentenció Hiashi y le sonrió, lo dejaría sin nada. Luego vendría a rogarle.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo él, ya había anticipado eso.- Me retiro.

Salió victorioso de la empresa, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Trataron inútilmente de quitarle el carro, su departamento y todas sus posesiones, llegaron a su puerta con una orden dictada por un juez. Pero no pudieron quitarle nada, pues todo lo él tenía no aparecía a su nombre.

Todo estaba a nombre de Sakura Haruno.

El dilema que tenía fue resuelto como si un genio lo hubiera hecho.

 **Fin~**


End file.
